GSR's Journey
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Sorry about the title, I couldn't think of anything else! This is a story about the 10 years or so between Sara and Grissom meeting to the present, but it's different from the series a little. I don't own CSI, please R&R! Chapter 19 is up!
1. Coming To Vegas And Getting Shot

Chapter 1 is up! Story that is my take on how the team lived for a while, with more drama and danger! GSR and YoBling, most definitely, and in this one, WARRICK DOESN"T DIE!! Enjoy!! Oh yeah, and Catherine and Sara are best friends, just pretend that they went to the same college and lived in the same dorm, and Sara helped Catherine when she got pregnant with Lindsey, and then Catherine moved to Vegas, and they keep in touch. Now you can enjoy!!!

--

Sara was living in San Francisco as a lab tech for CSI and was getting pretty tired of San Francisco. About the middle of March, Sara got a call on her cell.

"Sidle."

"Sara, it's Grissom."

"Hey, Grissom, long time no talk."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, would you be interested in moving to Las Vegas?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm short a CSI, and I need one. Would you like to fill the spot?"

"Uh, I have to clear it with my supervisor, but,"

"Already done, I asked him and he was fine with you transferring to Las Vegas."

"Well, yeah, I'll come, let me book a flight, and I'll call you when I'm coming into work, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Bye."

"Bye."

They clicked off and Sara booked a flight, and then packed her stuff enthusiastically. She had gotten quite a few offers on her apartment, so she sold that in about an hour, and boarded her flight to Las Vegas. Then she called Cath, and told her that she was moving to Vegas. Cath replied,

"You mean the Clark County graveyard shift?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sara! That's the shift I work!"

"Really! Awesome! We can work together now, and I can see little Lindsey more!"

They chatted for a few more moments, and then Cath told Sara she would meet her when her plane landed. Cath also told her she could move in with her, since Eddie had moved out to live with his girlfriend that he told Cath he had gotten rid of. Sara was sad for Cath, but agreed that he could come back, if he got some serious help. Sara walked on for her first day, and got sent to a scene immediately.

"Looks like someone pushed this guy off the ledge," she called to Grissom as he was processing the scene.

"I don't even have to turn around, Sara Sidle." He said smiling as he did turn around.

"Yeah, it's me."

They shook hands and got to work. Sara met her other coworkers that night, Nicholas Stokes, whom everyone called Nick or Nicky when they felt like it, and Warrick Brown. She already knew Catherine, and she met their cop, Captain Jim Brass. Sara looked strangely at Brass that night, but gave herself a mental shake and continued working. Brass and Grissom noticed, so Grissom called Sara to his office that night.

"Sara, do you have a problem with Brass working with you?" Grissom asked when she sat down.

"No, no, not at all. I was just a little shocked, you know."

"Why?"

"He looks like, like someone I know, that's all." Brass walked in and then said,

"Oops, sorry,"

"No Brass, stay. Apparently Sara looked at you funny earlier because you look like someone she knows. Care to tell us who that was?" Sara shook her head and walked to the door. Just before slipping out, she turned and said quickly,

"Brass, you remind me of my father."

She slipped out, leaving Brass and Grissom to ponder that. For the next few days, she worked on a case that involved a dead dancer. She was killed at her place of work, and then finally found out that the dancer's roommate, Kay, had killed her and framed the dancer's boyfriend, since she hated him.

Cath, Sara and Brass went to confront her, but things went terribly wrong. First, Kay sidestepped Cath, grabbed Sara and shoved her into Brass, which knocked Brass off balance. Sara fell into the wall that was covered in mirrors and her head bounced off of one, breaking it and almost knocking Sara unconscious. Then, just as Brass raised his gun to fire at Kay, Kay picked up a long shard of glass and shoved it into Brass's firing shoulder. He dropped his gun and Kay picked it up. She grabbed Sara and held the gun to her head, swearing to Cath that if she didn't drop her weapon, she would kill Sara. Sara finally came to, feeling the coldness of a barrel against her temple and in her head she was thinking that it could be her last moments on earth. This thought made her alert, so she kept her senses peeled for the right moment to do something. Kay slowly walked backwards until she reached the door. She opened it and slipped out, then slammed in behind her and locked it, leaving Cath and Brass in there. She turned and saw Warrick, Nick and Grissom standing there, guns drawn.

"That woman Catherine! She called you, didn't she!" Kay screamed, and shoved the gun into Sara's temple more. Nick, Warrick and Grissom could see Sara's eyes were clear, but filled with terror. Kay pulled another gun that she had hidden in her costume and laughed wildly as she shot at Nick and Warrick, hitting their guns. Grissom knew he had to shoot, and prayed for help. Then, he took a deep breath and shot, but not at the pair down the hall. He shot at the lock on the door, opening it up so Cath could jump out. Kay turned the guns on Cath, so Sara shoved her elbow into Kay's stomach and ran like heck down the hall. She turned and pulled her gun, but Kay got off a shot and it hit her in the chest and in the leg. She yelled out in pain, and fell backwards. Grissom ran up and caught her, supporting her. She looked him in the eyes and whispered,

"Wow, this job's dangerous!" Then, her eyes closed and she passed out. Grissom laid her down on the ground and Nick kneeled by her and began CPR. Warrick checked for a pulse, and said,

"We're losing her, but I've got a pulse, but its fading!" Cath called for an ambulance, and it roared up. Cath rode with her while Brass was taken too. Sara was put in for emergency surgery, and it took about 5 hours before they were done and she was moved to a recuperating room. The doctor said she could only have one visitor at a time, so they all took turns at 30 minute intervals.

First it was Cath, then Nick, then Warrick, and then Grissom. They kept it up for a few days, as she wasn't waking up.

--

Getting kinda long so I had to cut it here. I hope you liked it, and I know, Sara came to Vegas to investigate Holly Gribbs' murder on Warrick's watch and all that, but just pretend that didn't happen here, kay? Thanks. Thanks for reading, and adios for now!!!


	2. Falling In Freezing Water In New York

Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy!!!

--

During Nick's turn, he was staring at the wall and Sara came too.

"Hey, Nicky, what's up?" Sara managed, and Nick jumped.

"Sara! How're you feeling?" He said, going into big-brother mode, like he and Warrick usually did with Sara. He quickly moved to her side and took her hand.

"Fine, just recuperating from emergency surgery. How's Brass?"

"He's going to be fine, just needs some shots and he had to stay over night, which he's complaining about."

"Yeah, I just bet. If I thought that I could get out of here tomorrow, I'd be fighting tooth and nail to get out." Nick laughed and then Warrick came in and said,

"My turn, Sara!" He leaped to her other side and took her other hand. He too went into big-brother mode and said,

"How're you feeling?"

"Not bad, not bad." They talked for a minute, and then Nick got up to go get Cath and Grissom. They came back and Cath and Grissom sat on her sides, replacing Nick and Warrick. They talked for a minute, and then Brass was wheeled into the room in a wheelchair. Sara pouted and said,

"That's no fair; I want to get out of bed!"

"Trust me, you don't want this wheelchair, it's demoting my reputation as a bad cop!" They all laughed, and Brass said,

"Seriously though, how're you doing?"

"You know, you're the, oh let's see, the 5th person to ask me that, not counting all the doctors and nurses,"

"Well, I take it that that means you're feeling better."

"Yeah, you?"

"Not bad, I just want out of this dang death trap."

"I know the feeling, believe me."

They all chatted until Brass was wheeled out and Sara fell asleep, a victim of the pain drugs. She was able to go back to work in a few weeks, and Grissom refused to let her in the field for another two weeks.

Then, she and Grissom were invited to go to a CSI techniques convention in Northern New York. Sara was disappointed that the convention wouldn't be near New York City, so she couldn't visit Liv.

(A/N: Liv is Olivia Benson from Law & Order: SVU. You'll find out why I put her in here later)

They went, and landed without any problems. They drove to the hotel in snowy weather, and then went to their respective rooms and read for a couple hours, before Sara convinced Grissom to go on a walk with her in the snow. They were walking around, and then they saw a burning body. They raced to save the crime scene, and a Canadian CSI helped them. For the next few days, they worked to find out who had done it.

Then, Sara and the Canadian, Mal, went out to the middle of the frozen lake to recover some evidence. Grissom looked for them and saw Sara go down through the ice. He raced towards them, carrying the rifle they used to guard the body against predators. Mal had a gun and fired at Grissom. He fired back and hit Mal in the leg. Mal dropped his gun, and Grissom looked around frantically to find Sara. She was trapped under the ice, so Grissom broke the ice by shooting it. He pulled Sara up and she looked at him,

"He, he didn't shoot me." She said, and then her head rolled back as she fainted. Grissom yelled for help, and a few people came across the ice. Grissom carried Sara to the motel while the others tied up Mal and brought him to the motel.

It started snowing really hard, so the ambulance couldn't get there until the next day. Grissom laid Sara down in her room, and checked her temperature. It was 104, so he put an ice pack on her forehead. Then, she started shaking, so he covered her up. He sat by her reapplying the ice until Herm, the manager of the motel came up and brought his wife, who was a part-time nurse. She looked gravely at Grissom and said,

"If she doesn't see a doctor soon, she won't survive. She's got a really bad case of the flu, I think." Grissom said,

"Then, what, what can I do?"

"Keep reapplying that ice, keep her covered up and pray, that's about all that can save her now." Herm and his wife left, and Grissom kept his vigilance over Sara all night. He kept staring at her and praying, and then checked her pulse at dawn. She barely had a pulse, so he said,

"Sara, please, fight it, please, you have to fight it! C'mon, please! I, I can't, can't lose you, Sara, fight!"

A tear trickled down his cheek and he didn't bother to wipe it away. A few hours later, Grissom almost had fallen asleep. Then, Sara's head moved and her eyelids flickered. It took her about an hour, but finally she opened her eyes all the way. She reached over and wiped Grissom's tear away, and he jumped.

"Sara! Oh my god, you're okay! You're going to be okay, Sara!"

She nodded weakly and attempted to smile. Then, the paramedics burst in and carried Sara out. Grissom rode with them, and the next day he was allowed to see Sara. He sat by her and took her hand. She smiled at him and said,

"Thanks, Gris. You saved my life, again." He shrugged, and then they just fell into a companionable, comfortable silence.

The next day Sara was released, and the two flew home. Warrick, Nick, Cath and Brass had seen the news and were anxiously awaiting the pair when they got back. Grissom came out, and Sara followed. She walked toward the group waiting for them and waved. Nick and Warrick took that as permission and ran toward her, and hugged her. Cath followed and hugged her too, and then Brass did too. They took her to her apartment, and they stayed there really late, playing truth or dare and charades. Then, they all got drunk and they all passed out in the living room.

Sara woke up first and was shocked to see that she was sitting on her huge chair next to Grissom, and they were sitting very close. She looked around to see that Warrick fell asleep on the couch sitting up and Cath next to him, his arm over her shoulders and her head nestled in the crook of his arm. She saw Nick in her small chair, and Brass was slumped on the kitchen chair they had dragged in the room.

She suddenly remembered what had happened, and started laughing. Grissom woke up and realized what had happened. He started laughing, and soon everyone had woken up and started laughing. When they calmed down, Sara and Cath cooked breakfast for them all and then they all left, except Grissom who was taking a shower, as someone had spilled beer on his shirt, and therefore he reeked of beer. When he got out, his clothes were washed for him. He walked out to see Sara curled up on the big, comfy chair with the TV on. He perched on the edge of the chair and said,

"Hey, you okay? You probably shouldn't have gotten drunk, you know."

"I know, I didn't. I only had one drink, and then I pretended I was drinking."

"Ah, well, I had better go, I need to feed my bugs."

"Ah, the entomologist's greatest task of the day, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, see you tonight."

"See you."

He slipped out and Sara continued watching TV.

--

If you squinted, there was a hint of GSR, which is a hint of what is to come! Also there was a hint of YoBling, yet another hint of what is to come! Thanks for reading, y'all rock and adios for now!!!


	3. Getting Divorced And Getting Strangled

Chapter 3 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

While they were gone to New York, Cath's personal life got worse. Eddie came home, but was drunk every night and tried to hit Cath a few times. When he started in on Lindsey, Cath packed up all of her stuff, bought an apartment and moved out. She filed for divorce the next day, and Eddie fought it. Cath brought out evidence that he beat her and tried to beat Lindsey, and the judge looked at Eddie and said,

"And you're trying to fight this divorce?"

"I can change, Your Honor, I can! She just won't give me a chance!" Cath said,

"I gave him two chances to get rid of his hookers and give up drinking, and he wouldn't. Then he started hitting me and Lindsey, so I'm through giving him any more chance."

The judge still wasn't convinced, and Cath had run out of ideas. Then, Warrick strode into the room and asked to be put on the stand. He testified that Eddie would terrorize Cath at work, making her cry a few times. When he finished, the judge called for a break, and Warrick caught up with Cath in the hallway. He grabbed hold of her arms and she said,

"Hey, thanks for that,"

"No problem."

They looked at each other and then Warrick put his right hand on the back of her head and kissed her. She responded by wrapping one arm around his waist and putting the other hand on his head, burying it in his hair. When they surfaced, they looked at each other in surprise.

"Wow." Cath whispered, and Warrick chuckled and said,

"Wow is right." They let go of each other and Warrick grabbed her hand.

"Hey, it'll be all right, Cath." She squeezed his hand for a moment and then let go, saying,

"Yeah, yeah, it will."

Inside, when they were all set, the judge stood up and, awarded Cath full custody of Lindsey, and told Eddie that he would not see his daughter until she was 18, and that was if she wanted to see him. Cath was happy, and got a restraining order against Eddie that would be in effect until she didn't want it anymore. When the judge made the ruling, Cath grabbed her daughter and swung her up into her arms.

She left the paperwork to her lawyer and walked out, and walked straight into Warrick's arms. He took Lindsey and hugged her for a moment, and then set her down so he could kiss her mom. He raised his eyebrows as if asking Cath if it was all right if he kissed her, and she grinned and kissed him instead. Warrick took Cath and Lindsey home, and together they watched a movie on the couch. When Lindsey fell asleep, along with her mom, Warrick picked Lindsey up and took her to her bed, and then went back to the couch where he picked up Cath and carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her forehead and went to leave, but Cath suddenly woke up and grabbed his shirt. He looked at her and she shrugged at him. He cocked his head and looked at her for a long moment, before she whispered,

"Stay."

That was all the encouragement he needed, and he lowered himself onto the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She clung to him tightly and they eventually fell asleep.

In the morning, he woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast, something he missed. He put a pair of shorts on and walked out to see Cath sipping her coffee. When she set her mug down, he came up behind her swiftly and wrapped his arms around her waist. She grabbed onto his hands and he said,

"Where's Lindsey?"

"She already went to day care; it's already 10 o'clock sleepy head." She said playfully, and he spun her around.

"No Lindsey, the house all to ourselves, what on earth are we going to do?" He said, nuzzling her neck.

"Well we could read, go shopping, go exercise, go," Warrick backed up and put a finger to her lips.

"No way am I doing those things in the company of a beautiful woman, Cath. I've got something else in mind,"

He picked her up, turned off the stove and all that, and dumped her on the couch, where they watched movies all day.

--

A week later, Sara went with Brass to arrest a suspect in a murder investigation. She went in with Brass, both of them had their guns drawn, and Sara went to a bathroom, as Brass had cleared the apartment. She was yanked inside, and someone took her gun. She felt hands on her neck and soon couldn't breathe. The guy shoved her out and put the gun to her temple. Brass and the two police officers pointed their guns at the guy and Sara, and the guy began backing out of the apartment, swearing that he would kill Sara if they got any closer. Only Brass followed them out, and Sara managed to get a stun gun out of her pocket. She dropped it and kicked it to Brass silently. He picked it up and stunned the guy. He dropped, but Sara dropped with him. The guy wasn't unconscious yet, but Brass just concentrated on getting the guy to let go of Sara's neck. He wouldn't let go, so finally Brass stunned the guys hand, and he finally let go. Ugly bruises were already forming on Sara's neck, so Brass checked her pulse.

She didn't have a pulse, and a blue vein was already sticking out her neck. Her face was deathly while Brass administered CPR while the police officers called for an ambulance. The ambulance pulled up and raced Sara and Brass to the hospital. From there, he called the lab and Nick answered,

"Las Vegas Crime Lab, this is CSI Stokes."

"Nick, its Brass."

"Hey, when're you bringing that suspect?"

"Can't, Nick."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Heck yes it did."

"What?"

"It's Sara."

"What happened to her!"

"She was strangled by the guy."

"She's, she's,"

"No, she's not dead, at least not yet."

"We're on our way." Nick said shortly, hanging up with a bang.

--

Uh oh, Sara likes getting in trouble, doesn't she? Next chapter'll be up soon, thanks for reading and adios for now!!!


	4. Dating And Disappearing

Chapter 4 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

Nick slammed the phone down and ran to the break room where Cath, Warrick and Grissom were relaxing, waiting for the end of shift. He burst in and Warrick said,

"Whoa, hold the fire Nick, what's up?"

"It's, it's Sara, in, in the hospital, s, strang, strangled." Nick gasped, out of breath.

"What!" They all yelled and Grissom tore out of there, keys in his hand. They all followed him and he sped to the hospital. Brass met them and said,

"Guys, it doesn't look good. They're hoping one of us can help her. She needs something to live for, according to the doctors."

Cath and Grissom went in there first and Cath told Sara she had to fight, because if she didn't, Cath would be the only female CSI left. Then, Grissom took her hand and just held it. Then, he whispered,

"Don't leave me, Sara, don't leave us, we all need you," He left, and then Nick and Warrick came in. Then, Brass and Cath went in again, and a few hours later, the doctor said,

"It's not working, she's still not responding." Cath took Grissom aside and said,

"Gris, you need to do something!"

"Like what?"

"Think about it, Gris. She loves you, and you're too blind with your face stuck in your microscope to see it! God, Gris, science had nothing to do with love, just love."

She strode away, leaving Grissom confused. He left to go home and think, and then Brass called him,

"Where the heck are you? Sara's waking up, you dumb ape!"

He raced over there and got to Sara's room just as she opened her eyes. Her eyes locked on Brass, and she cringed away from him, saying in a frightened voice,

"Don't hurt me, please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt me! Please, don't, don't, don't!" Brass looked confused, and Cath said,

"Sara? You're okay, no one can hurt you, well, almost no one,"

She shot a glare at Grissom that no one noticed. Cath kept soothing Sara until Sara shook her head a few times.

"Whoa, sorry Brass, I thought you were my dad there for a second."

"Why would your dad hurt you?" Brass said, and Sara replied,

"Oh, no reason." Brass started to ask something else, but Cath shot him a glare that said,

"Drop it now." He did, and for the next month Sara recuperated and went back to work without any problems, except that Brass kept trying to ask Sara about her dad and Catherine kept cutting him off.

--

Then, she was working in the test lab with Greg, a lab technician, when something exploded. Sara was shoved into the back and covered in debris, so when the medics rushed in to get Greg, they didn't notice Sara. The team converged on Greg, and the Warrick said,

"Hey, where's Sara?"

"She was working with Greg," Nick said slowly, and they all turned to look at the building that was destroyed. Then, a fire broke out and Nick, Warrick and Grissom ran to the building. Grissom was stopped, but a few minutes later, Nick and Warrick walked out supporting a soot covered, but otherwise okay Sara. Grissom and Cath hugged her, and then she sat down on the curb while the others went to check on Greg. Grissom walked over to her and crouched down next to her. He took her hand and noticed a nasty cut on it.

"You need to get that checked out, sweetheart."

"No, it's fine, really." Sara said in a shocked voice.

"No, it's really bad. Could you check out her hand, please?" Grissom called to a medic, who checked out her hands, gave her stitches and a shot and then said she was okay. Grissom took her to her apartment, ignoring Sara's protests. He took her into her apartment and when she put her stuff down and looked back at him, Cath's words rang in his head,

"She loves you, and you're too blind with your head stuck in the microscope to see it! God, Gris, you don't need science to understand love, just love." He took a deep breath and then took Sara in his arms. She yielded at first, but then hugged him back. Then, he took her face in his hands and looked in her eyes. Their faces got closer and closer until Grissom gently kissed her forehead, and then turned around and strode out, gently shutting the door. Sara stared at it, shocked at what he had just done. She fumed for a bit, and then got ready for work. Then, a knock came at the door and who was there angered Sara even more.

"What the heck are you doing here?" She said, and then the person said something. She let the person in and shut the door, saying angrily,

"I repeat, what the heck do you want?"

About 30 minutes later, she and the person walked back out, and the person left her. She stalked into work, but on the way somehow lost her anger, but it became disappointment and despair, and the team noticed it. That morning, after shift, Warrick and Nick forced Sara to go to breakfast with them. She ate listlessly, and barely ate anything. Then, when they were done, Warrick crossed his arms and said,

"Sara, what's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, really,"

"Really, you're not. Come on, Sara, we won't tell anyone!"

"If I tell you, I have to wait until you're drunk." Nick and Warrick sighed, and just waited.

"Fine, but you, you can't tell Ecklie, Cath and especially Gris."

"Duh, that's a given." Nick said, and Sara leaned forward conspiracy like.

"All right, the truth is, I seriously can't tell you. If I do, I could lose my job, seriously." Nick and Warrick said,

"Yeah, right."

"No, seriously, it has something to do with the FBI using me as, as, something, all right? That's all I can tell you, sorry."

She got up, paid her bill and left, leaving Nick and Warrick speechless.

--

A week later, Grissom asked Sara out on their first date. She was surprised, but accepted and they went out for dinner and then some dancing at a local fancy club. After that, they began to date regularly.

About 5 months later, Sara disappeared. She just simply vanished, like she had never existed at all. The lab used all of their resources to locate her, but they couldn't find her. Then, an FBI agent, Agent Rick Culpepper, came to Grissom's office and said,

"The FBI needs you to stop looking for your CSI, Sara Sidle."

"Why?"

"Because we have her, she's safe."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Here." Culpepper shoved a tape at Grissom and left. Grissom watched it with the rest of the team, and it was Sara, saying stuff.

--

I wasn't sure what to have her say, so I had to cut it off here. Next chapter'll be up soon, thanks for reading, y'all rock and adios for now!!!


	5. Coming Back And Finding Out The Truth

Chapter 5 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

She said,

"Hey guys, if you're watching this that means you're getting too close for comfort. Too close to finding me, that is. See, I'm doing this undercover thing for the FBI. Grissom, you would call it bait, but I'm fine, for now. Oh, shut up Culpepper, you said that I could say anything I wanted. Sorry about that, but anyways, sorry for not telling you but someone here wouldn't let me say one dang word, which sucked big time. Well, hopefully I'll be back soon, if these FBI goons don't let me get killed in the world of a gangster's girlfriend. Whoops, sorry Culpepper, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I? Aw well, too bad for you, Culpepper! Hey, don't!" Culpepper came on screen and slapped Sara just as the tape shut off. They stared at the screen, and Grissom said lowly,

"That SOB is hurting Sara. We're going to find her, no matter what, but we'll have to do it in secret, whenever we have free time."

The team nodded vigorously, and worked hard for the next few months. Then, one day when Warrick was walking the hall, a woman walked up to him limping. He didn't notice until he bumped into her and looked at her.

"Oh, sorry, oh my God! Sara! What happened to you!"

He supported her until he got her to the break room. The team rushed over and began throwing questions at her. Cath got her a cup of tea, and when she had finished drinking it, she began talking. She said,

"I'll keep talking, but if you interrupt me, I'll stop and I won't start again. Well, apparently the FBI is trying to take down a gangster, and they sent a women FBI agent to be his girlfriend. She leaked information to them, and one of the gang members shot her. The gangster was really, really upset, so they tried to find someone who looked similar to the other woman. That person they picked was me. So, they forced me into doing it, and I did for the past 7 months, or so. Then, kidnapped me because he found out who I really was. He held me captive for about 2 weeks, and then I broke out, and here I am." Suddenly, the FBI stormed the place and shouted,

"FBI! Stay down!" They grabbed Sara and said,

"You're coming with us, Ms. Sidle."

"The hell I am." Sara said, and Culpepper strode in,

"Oh yes you are, Sara! We still have business to discuss, you know." Sara glared at them and said,

"I'll give you today and tomorrow to finish up our business, and then I am coming home whether you like it or not, all right?"

Culpepper nodded and Sara waved sadly at the team when the FBI swept her out. It was end of shift, so Cath angrily swung out, while Warrick followed. They walked into her apartment and she raved for the next few minutes about how the FBI was unfair and all that. Finally, Warrick couldn't take it anymore, grabbed Cath and pulled her to him. He kissed her hard, just to make her shut up.

--

Meanwhile, Grissom went home and talked to his tarantula about how the FBI took Sara away.

A week later, Sara came back to work with all of her visible injuries gone. For the next month or so, she acted really distant to the team, and especially Grissom, which confused and hurt him. One night, he cornered her in the break room.

"Sara, what's up with you? You've been acting like you're hiding something from me!"

"Nothing, it's nothing, really,"

"Oh, is it possibly, oh, I don't know, another guy?" Sara looked at him and gasped. He took that as confirmation and went on,

"What, was he more powerful, rich, and better-looking? Younger, probably,"

"No, no," Sara started to deny it, but Grissom caught her hands and said,

"He probably dumped you, didn't he?" She started fighting against him, but he held firm and said,

"Stop it! I'm not the one who seduced you and then dumped you!"

"I wasn't seduced!" Sara screamed, and Grissom let go of her hands in surprise. They heard footsteps running down the hall, but Sara didn't care. She screamed out again,

"I was raped!" She took off, tears pouring down her face. Brass was out in the parking lot when Sara burst out. He caught her and she looked at him, recognized him and threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight. He hugged her back and then helped her into his car. He drove her to the diner, and she touched up her make-up. They had breakfast, and Brass said at one point,

"Well, I know at least four people that will beat the crap out of Gil for hurting you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know,"

She thanked him for breakfast, the company and understanding, and then she drove herself home. She refused to come to work for a few weeks, and refused to answer her cell or answer the door if it was Grissom. Then, she heard that Grissom was taking the night off to try and talk to her, so she went into work, amid all the whispers and stares she got. She worked with a vengeance that night, and Cath whispered to Nick and Warrick,

"You know, maybe Grissom should take the night off everyday, so she'd work this hard."

"You know that she's using work as a distraction." Nick whispered back, and Warrick nodded.

"Yeah, well, she needs one. I still can't believe Grissom was that heartless." Cath said, and Warrick replied,

"Yeah, I can't believe he thought she would see anyone else when they were kind of seeing each other. She pretty much loves him; she wouldn't do that to him."

The three nodded, and then went back to work. Sara didn't come to work for a week, and then Grissom was walking down the hall and bumped into someone.

"Sorry, oh my, Sara!"

"Hey Grissom, you need something? I'm on my way to trace."

"Uh, no, that's okay, but Sara, we," He was confused by Sara's monotone voice and hardened eyes.

"I got to go, Grissom, see you later." She turned on her heel and strode down the hall to trace. Whenever someone brought up the subject of her rape, she just stared them down, and then left the room before someone could see her tears. It went like that for a few weeks, and then Cath decided she had to do something. She called Alexx, and Alexx said that she would fly over for a few weeks. Then, Cath tried to get Sara to go to a therapist. She refused, so one day Cath knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

--

I wonder who it could be? Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!!! Adios for now!!!


	6. Back Together Or Not?

Chapter 6 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

"It's me, Sara, open the door." Catherine's voice said, and Sara replied,

"Who's with you?"

"Oh, just some friends, that don't include Grissom, Nick, Warrick and/or Brass."

"Oh, hang on," Sara unchained and unbolted the door, and opened it so see Cath and Liv standing there. She stood there, dumbfounded, until Liv broke the silence and hugged Sara, saying,

"Girl, I've heard you've been through hell and didn't even bother to tell us yourself! We had to hear it from Cath, and you know we hate getting recycled news and/or gossip."

Soon, they had a three-way hug going, and when it broke up, Grissom was standing a few feet away. The two girls quickly disappeared into the apartment, and left Sara standing there. She turned and started to walk back into her apartment, but Grissom caught her arm and she stopped, whirled around and shoved off his hand,

"Don't touch me," she said in a low and deadly voice. He dropped her arm immediately, and said,

"Sara, please, listen to me,"

"How could you think that? I deserve to know at least that, why? I've had a little crush on you ever since I saw you giving that lecture! How on earth could you ever think I would risk any relationship we could have had by having a stupid one night stand with some jerk! How?" Sara yelled, and then whispered,

"I can't believe you. I just can't, aw, forget it; I don't know what I'm talking about. Night Grissom."

She strode back in, tears rolling down her cheeks and slammed the door. Grissom stood there digesting what Sara had said, and then walked down the hall to his car quietly. He just sat there, while Sara locked herself in her room. Liv finally busted down the door, and saw Sara on the bed and a guy over her, trying to slit her throat. Sara was fighting tooth and nail, but the guy threw her off the bed. She stood up and dived for her gun that was sitting on the table. She pointed it at him, but couldn't get a clear shot as her hands were shaking too bad. The guy lunged at her and managed to cut her arm that she threw up for protection. She screamed and fell to her knees, clutching her bleeding arm. Liv raced to her side while Catherine leapt at the guy.

Then, Grissom appeared at the doorway, having seen the guy climb the side of the wall to get to Sara's bedroom window. He kneeled next to Sara while Liv wrapped Sara's arm in a piece of cloth. Liv called for an ambulance, and Grissom supported her as she stood up. The medics came in and rushed her to the hospital, while the police arrested the guy on charges of attempted murder.

When Sara had her arm taped up, Catherine and Liv escorted her to the station the positively identify the guy in a line up. She looked at all of them, and then almost fainted. Liv and Catherine caught her on both sides, and the officer said,

"Do you recognize one of these people?"

"Ye, yes, number 5 tried to kill me, but he's, he's one of the men that, that,"

"That what, miss? What else did he do to you?"

"He, he was one, one of the men, that, that raped me." She whispered, and the officer looked shocked,

"You were raped, miss?"

"Yeah, about a month and a half ago." She said, her voice a little stronger. Grissom was standing back, but his heart was breaking to see his Sara break. The officer took some more questions and notes, and then let Sara go. The girls took her home, and then they stayed the night, with Liv staying in Sara's room just in case. In the morning, the girls forced Sara to go to a therapist. She did, and went for about 2 weeks, every day. The team noticed a change in Sara, slight as it was, she was getting to be happier everyday.

Then Liv had to go back to New York. She hugged Sara and they all cried. She made Cath and Sara promise to keep them in touch, and made Cath promise to keep her updated on Sara's condition. Then, Sara and Cath watched her plane take off and left, as Sara had another appointment with the therapist, Dr. LeAnn Nettles.

While Sara was in the appointment, Cath called Grissom who came right over, and they waited for Sara to get out. The doctor came out first, aware of their plan.

"I warn you, it was a brutal session today, she might blow up at you."

LeAnn said, and Grissom shrugged and went in to see Sara crying on the couch. He sat next to her and just put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and immediately got up and walked away.

"Sara, just listen to me, please."

"I am. You've got 5 minutes."

He immediately launched into a long talk about how sorry he was, and all that. When he finished, Sara snorted,

"That was all BS, and you know it."

"Well, how else am I supposed to convince you that I'm really, really sorry?"

"Just listen to me, and don't try to baby me while I tell you about what happened to me. You never listened fully to what I had to say before you started fussing over me or whatever, you or anyone else. I'm not a china doll, I can be strong, you know."

"I know, you're one of the strongest women I know." Sara half-smiled and then said,

"So, will you listen to me?"

"Yes, Sara, I will."

Sara nodded and launched into her story. She told Grissom that she had been raped on a constant basis by the gang members, but not for a few months. It only had been going on for a week, and then she was kidnapped the ring-leader, and he raped her too. Grissom wanted to reach out and comfort her, but her determined eyes and set face stopped him. When she finished, he said,

"My god, Sara, you've been through hell!"

"Wow, the bugman actually can joke!" Sara said, hiding the tears rolling down her face. Grissom couldn't stand it anymore, stood up and grabbed her shoulders and said,

"Sara, look at me." She did, and Grissom said,

"You have to believe me Sara, I am so, sorry, and I promise I won't do something like that again."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Sara saw that he was completely sincere, so she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He hugged her back and stroked her hair while she cried it out for a bit. Then, she backed up and he gently wiped her tears away. She smiled, and he did too. Their faces went towards each others, and just before their lips met, Sara whispered,

"We'll have to keep this a secret, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, that doesn't bother me, does it bother you?"

"No, I like secrets sometimes." He smiled and kissed her. It was a kiss full of promise, yet still a little hesitant. When they backed up, Sara said,

"All right, I'll pretend I still don't like you, but I can work with you."

"All right, and I'll agree that we will never be together now, because I ruined it."

They nodded and Sara walked out first and told Cath the news. Grissom walked out next with his head hanging, and told Cath pretty much the same thing. She was disappointed, but believed the lie.

--

Well, now they're back together and they'll stay together for at least 5 chapters. Thanks for reading, y'all rock and adios for now!!!!


	7. Happy Christmas And Sad Aftermath

Chapter 7 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

For the next year, they secretly dated, while Cath and Warrick kept their affair a secret too. Then, it was Christmas time. Sara and Grissom got together for Christmas. She gave him a beautiful watch, a new entomology book and a coffee mug that says,

"Bugman's cup, do not drink, might contain bugs." He laughed at the last one and then Sara opened her presents. She got a necklace that had a small heart on it that said,

"To my Sara, love Gil." She slipped it on, and noticed that it was long enough to hide under her shirt at work. She smiled, and Grissom said,

"It's for work, so I can always tell that you're mine, you know? It's kind of corny, I know," Sara replied quietly,

"It's not, it's beautiful, Gil, thank you." She then opened the second gift and then she got a charm bracelet that already had a few charms on it.

"It can be your life story, anytime anything big happens; you get a charm and put it on there in order." Grissom said, and Sara grinned big. Then, she opened the last one, and it was kind of big. It was packing and moving supplies, and she looked at Grissom confused.

"I know it's a big leap, Sara, but I, I want you to move in with me. Leave your apartment, and move in with me, please?" She grinned and nodded, but said,

"I'm keeping my apartment, just in case I go crazy from all of your bugs, okay?" Grissom nodded and then kissed her. She deepened the kiss and he pulled her on top of him in front of the fire they had going, where they watched a movie marathon of Christmas movies.

--

Meanwhile, Cath surprised Warrick over at him place. He opened the door to see a person standing there, but couldn't tell who it was because of the boxes they carried. But, he identified the voice as Cath's, and helped her. When they got all the boxes in the apartment, Warrick grabbed Cath and swung her around a couple times.

"What is in these boxes?"

"Oh, nothing, I just brought Christmas to you."

He kissed her gently, and then they opened the boxes and found a bunch of Christmas decorations and a fake tree. They put it all up and had a blast. Then, they collapsed onto the couch, exhausted from their efforts. Warrick maneuvered Cath around until she was lying against him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they admired their handiwork.

Then, they gave each other their presents; Cath gave Warrick a guitar, a huge guitar music book and an amp system so he could play really loud. He looked at Cath in amazement and then Cath opened her presents.

She got a tank top that said, "Warrick's girl" and matching underwear that said, "Warrick's girl" on the back. She laughed, and went to try them on for him. He loved them and they both collapsed in laughter. Then, Cath found out she also got moving supplies, and Warrick said quickly,

"I don't want you to move in with me, that would be bad for Lindsey, I know, but I thought maybe I could move in with you."

Cath considered it, and then opened her last gift, and it was a thin gold chain and it had a teardrop diamond on it. It was long enough to hide under her shirt, and Warrick said,

"This can be a hidden thing you can wear to work, and it says, well, that you're mine." She put it on and smiled at Warrick. She hugged him, and then whispered in his ear,

"Yes." He pulled back a little and said,

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, as long as you teach Lindsey how to play the guitar and you don't play too loud when anyone is sleeping or Lindsey's home, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem." He hugged her tightly and then kissed her. She deepened the kiss and Warrick murmured,

"Oh yeah, all mine." She laughed and he laid her down on the rug by the fire, where they watched the same marathon Sara and Grissom were watching.

--

For the next few weeks, Sara and Grissom managed to hide the fact that Sara was moving into Grissom's apartment, and did it quite well. So did Cath and Warrick about the fact he was moving in with her. About 5 months passed with Sara still getting into bad situations and Cath joining her, getting into bad situations, but not as often or as bad as Sara.

All of the situations managed to turn another hair on Warrick's and Grissom's heads gray. Then, Sara and Cath both disappeared the same time. The team searched for them and discovered that Cath's apartment had long brown hairs in it that matched Sara's, and they found the place turned upside down, and a complete mess. Then, one night when Warrick opened his locker, he found a CD. He put it in the lab and started listening to it. He realized what it was and had the whole team go in there to listen to it. It had about 5 songs on it, and the first one was for Warrick. A man's voice told him something about the song, and then it played. It was "My Baby Loves Me" by Martina McBride. Then there was a song for Grissom, which was "Valentine" by Martina McBride, then one for Nick and it was "Indian Outlaw" by Tim McGraw, then one for Greg, which was "When There's No One Around" by Garth Brooks, and then there was one for Brass, and it was, "Much Too Young (To Feel This Damn Old) by Garth Brooks, and then one for everyone in the lab, as everyone had drifted in. That one was "There Are My People" by Rodney Atkins.

Then, Sara's and Cath's voice came on, telling them that for the past few weeks they had been terrorized by this guy, and that they should have told them and that they were sorry.

Then, near the end, Sara told Grissom she loved him and Cath told Warrick that she loved him, but they said it in code, but Warrick and Grissom knew what it meant right away, but no one else did. At the end, Sara and Cath chimed in together,

"Good-bye." Then, the CD ended, and everyone was crying.

They were missing for the rest of the year. Everyone except Grissom, Warrick, Nick and Greg had given up all hope of finding the two women alive, and even then, Grissom and Warrick were the only ones who had half hope, and they were losing it fast.

Then, they got a call about two dead bodies in the desert. Since there were no other calls that night, the whole team went. They knelt by the two bodies and saw that they were women. Suddenly, one of the head that were covered in a bag moved and Warrick ripped it off.

--

I wonder who it could be? Probably just another lucky one who survives another attack or something like that. Next chapter'll be up soon, y'all rock for reading and adios for now!!!


	8. The Miniature Killer!

Chapter 8 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

There was Cath's face, bruised and mottled, but still Cath's.

Grissom suddenly ripped off the other bag and sure enough, there was Sara's face. They called for an ambulance, and then Warrick and Grissom rode with them to the hospital. They were told nothing until a week later. Cath was awake but couldn't remember anything; Sara was in a coma but could remember everything. A month passed, and Cath was released from the hospital.

That night, she had a dream where she and Sara were okay and talking. Sara told her to tell the others about her past so they could find the guy that did this to them. Cath agreed, as Sara had told her about her past when they were held captive. The next day, Cath gathered Grissom, Nick, Warrick, Greg and Brass into Sara's room and then told them about Sara's past.

"When she was younger, her father would touch her and stuff. Then, when she was ten, her dad began to rape her. Then, her mom caught her dad about to rape her again, and told him that she wanted Sara instead. Her dad refused, so her mom went and got a knife and stabbed her father about 10 times, and sometimes the knife went clean through and nicked Sara. Then, her mom raped her somehow, I think by using the knife handle. Anyways, her mom was sent to prison, and she was placed in a foster home. Then, on the night after her prom, she walked home and was jumped by her foster brother and his group of friends. They gang raped her, and when they were done, they left her in the alley. Then, Liv came along, and that's how she met Liv, who had just been hurt too, and they went to Sara's foster home. The next day, Sara turned 18, and was out of the program, and then met me, Alexx and Calleigh, and the rest is history, you could say."

They all sat there dumbfounded, and then Sara began to stir. Grissom leapt to her side and held her hand. Her eyes slowly flickered open, and she looked straight at Cath. Her eyes asked,

"Did you tell them?" Cath nodded, and Sara closed her eyes again for a moment. About 30 minutes later, Sara said,

"Why're you all staring at me? Makes me feels weird."

They all laughed nervously, and then Sara fell back asleep.

In about 3 months, Sara was released and got back to work a month later. No one brought up her past, but they all were aware of it and remembered it, and were amazed that one young girl could go through all of that and be the strong, independent women they knew Sara to be now. A few weeks later, Warrick caught Cath in the locker room and pushed her behind a row of them. He tugged out her diamond, and she said,

"Hey!"

"Just making sure you're still mine," He said, kissing her gently. She grinned and said,

"Who else's would I be?" He shrugged and she kissed him.

Then, about the middle of June, the Miniature Killer came to town. They never found out who the killer was, but it stuck on Grissom's mind. Then, around the middle of July, Sara went missing. She went to her car after work and was planning on meeting Grissom at home, but never showed up. She was gone for a week when Grissom got a miniature in the mail. It showed an up side down red mustang over a small hole. He looked under it and saw a miniature of Sara under it. He brought the team together in the layout room and they tried to establish what the timeline of events were. Finally, Warrick said,

"What the heck does Natalie want with Sara? What did she do to her?" (Natalie is the killer; they found that out a few days before.) Grissom thought hard, and went back to the case where Natalie's boyfriend was killed. He went back to the scene, and remembered seeing Natalie in the crowd and knew that she blamed him for the death. He thought harder, and remembered that when he had taken the camera from Sara, he had gently caressed her arm as he took it, because she was looking peaky. He came back to reality and said,

"I took away the only person Natalie ever loved. Now she wants to do the same thing to me."

Warrick's and Nick's jaws hit the floor, while Cath's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Brass looked shocked too, but then said,

"Grissom, take a look at the weather."

He turned it on and saw that there was going to be heavy rains in the desert. He raced to his office and poured water over the miniature. It showed Grissom that if they didn't find Sara before it rained too much, Sara would drown. He reported that to the team, and they pulled double shifts that day to find her. During that time, Warrick finally asked Cath out on a real date, actually out in public, which she enthusiastically accepted. He kissed her and she said,

"Why now?"

"Because ever since Sara's gone missing, Gris has been a wreck, and I realized that if anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself if I didn't take the first opportunity to ask you out on a date."

She thought about that, and then smiled and he kissed her. For their first date, they went out to a fancy place and Warrick wore a suit. When Cath came out of the bedroom, Warrick's jaw dropped. She had her long, blonde hair straightened and swept back in an elegant bun. Then, she wore a pale purple dress that looked like flowing water, it was so smooth. She wore pale purple pumps, too, and the diamond necklace, though it wasn't hidden under the sweater. He kept staring until Cath waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello, earth to Warrick," He mentally slapped himself, and then they left for their date.

Then, a few days later, they caught Natalie, and Brass promised Grissom,

"We'll get her location even if we have to pour bleach on her." Natalie refused to give them the location, so Grissom strode into the interrogation room.

"I hate you." He said to Natalie, and she replied,

"No, you love me, you told me I was pretty, you love me, not her."

"No. I love her, not you. I hate you."

Natalie started screaming at Grissom, and he backed out. Natalie blurted out the location, and they all raced to it. They saw the car, but no Sara. Cath said,

"That's our Sara, she took the rearview mirror with her."

Then, Nick and Cath jumped into a car and took off, looking for Sara. Nick suddenly spotted a glare from the desert, and yelled,

"Radio a helicopter!" He jumped out of the car and sprinted toward the glare. He shouted,

"It's Sara!" Cath jumped out too, while radioing Grissom and Warrick. Grissom and Warrick's car squealed up while Nick skidded to a stop and kneeled down next to Sara. He looked frantically for a pulse while Cath and Warrick started CPR. Grissom stood next to Sara in shock, while Cath said,

"C'mon Sar, you can do it, fight! C'mon Sar, c'mon!" Warrick yelled out,

"Where in heck is that dang helicopter?" Just then, the helicopter appeared and medics jumped out to grab Sara.

"Move, out of the way, I'm going with her!" Grissom yelled and jumped into the back. The medics worked on her during the harrowing and tense ride to the hospital. Then, Sara's eyes flickered and she saw "Grissom" on a jacket near her. She opened her eyes all the way and looked right into Grissom's eyes. The look on his face said it all.


	9. Being Alive But Unaware

Chapter 9 is up!!! Enjoy!!!

--

She smiled, and he gripped her right hand. At the hospital, she was okay, except she was dehydrated and starved. She had a broken arm and a bunch of cuts on her face, and a few bruises. She was released a week later, and continued to recover for the next few weeks until her cast could come off, since the fracture was already healed.

Ecklie, the lab supervisor, found out about their relationship, and grilled them over it. It was against lab protocol, so Sara agreed to move to swing shift, so she could continue seeing Grissom, but protect her job at the same time. Grissom knew she would give up her job for him, but he wouldn't allow it, so the lab technician, Greg Sanders, became a CSI in her place.

She still worked with the night shift, as she often pulled double shifts.

Meanwhile, Cath went out with Warrick regularly and loved it. They wisely kept their relationship out of work, though Warrick knew what it was liked for Grissom to worry about Sara now that he had someone he loved at work, where he considered it dangerous for her.

Then, Sara and Grissom were out on a date when they ran into Cath and Warrick. Cath and Warrick were startled and tried to come up with some excuse, but Grissom smiled and said,

"C'mon you guys, give me some credit, I am an investigator."

"You knew?" Warrick winced, and Grissom nodded.

"Oh, but it wasn't obvious if that's what you're afraid of."

"Uh, Cath, could I see you for a minute?"

"Sure." Cath followed Sara into the bathroom and Sara turned around with a big smile on her face and said,

"You two are so cute."

"Don't start, so are you and Grissom." They both hugged and laughed like lunatics.

"You do know we have to call and tell Liv, Cal and Alexx, right?" Sara said, and Cath nodded,

"We will, eventually."

They went back on their dates, and had a blast that night. Anyways, Sara worked swing shift for about a month, and then everything changed when a realization caused a huge misunderstanding, you could say.

--

That was sooo short, but I had to end it there, because I really honestly couldn't think of anything else to write, as it is 3 o'clock in the morning and I'm passing out over the keys, and I need to update this, or an angry mob'll come after me, since it's been soooo long since I updated. Sorry about the shortness, the rest of the chapter's will be at least 1,000 words to make up for it, I promise!!! Adios for now!!!


	10. Arguing Over Kids And Leaving

Chapter 11 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Sara was laying cuddled next to Grissom one night and she woke up to find him watching her. She smiled and he kissed her. She shifted and said,

"Uh, Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about, kids?"

"You mean, like having them?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, no, to tell you the truth, Sara, I've always thought kids were out of the cards for me. To tell you the truth, I don't really want one; I wouldn't be a good dad at all."

"What about me? Do you think I'd be a good mother?"

"Well, from what I've seen, I don't think either of us are fit for parenthood, honestly, not yet."

"So, you don't want kids?"

"No, with our work hours is would be impossible, not to mention what the kids could grow up to be if we raised them wrong, and I think it's highly probable we wouldn't raise right."

"Oh," Sara said, and she got up and walked calmly to the bathroom, but once inside, she turned the shower on and cried her eyes out, since she kind of wanted kids.

A week later, she went to the doctor for her yearly physical, and the doctor told her that he would call her with the results. The next day, while Sara was in the break room, her cell rang. Grissom, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Brass and Cath looked at her and she mouthed,

"Sorry!" "Hello?" She said, and then said,

"Oh, hey Dr., what's up? Oh, cool, so am I sick or anything? Really? What? You're kidding me," She said, and then walked out.

"No, no, that's not possible. Oh God, thanks Dr. Bye." She snapped the phone shut and paced the locker room, not knowing what to do.

She spent the next week in misery, and then finally decided what she was going to do. She handed her resignation into Ecklie, who accepted it without question. He told her that this would be her last week, so she worked it with enthusiasm. Finally, on Thursday, she waited until it was time to go to work, and she said,

"Gil, I wanted to tell you before I told everyone else, but, I handed in my resignation." He parked in the lot and said,

"What! Why?"

"I, I need to leave, I have to, to deal with some, ghosts of my past, I need to, otherwise, I'm afraid I'll, I'm afraid I'll self-destruct, and worse, you'll be there to see it." With that, she slipped out and went inside. Right when shift ended, Grissom called everyone into the break room and said,

"All right, Sara has some news." They all looked at her, and she said,

"I handed in my resignation into Ecklie." There was silence, and then the place erupted, with all of them protesting. Sara got tears in her eyes and said,

"Guys, you're making this harder than it all ready is!" She buried her face in her hands and the arguing ceased.

"I have to leave, clear up some stuff from my past, ghosts, you know, and I can't do that here. I want to stay, but if I stay, I'm afraid I'll self-destruct,"

"Sara, you wouldn't" They started, but Sara looked at them and said,

"I've already considered it, many times, and I've used alcohol to dull the pain, but I just can't do that anymore. Please, guys, I need to do this." They finally nodded, but insisted on taking her out to breakfast. They did, and had a blast.

That night, before she left for her last day at work, she and Grissom had a farewell party for two for her, and he drove her to work. Her last day was sad, as everyone knew she was leaving, and when it was end of shift, she hugged everyone, and gave everyone her new number and email address and they all promised to keep in touch.

Finally, she hugged Grissom for a while, and he hugged her back tightly. Finally, she backed up, slipped a piece of paper into his hand, put her hands on his face and gave him a gentle kiss. The others stared while Grissom deepened the kiss, and then she backed away, whispered,

"I'm sorry," and turned to walk down the hall. She looked back, waved, started crying and ran all the way out. She hopped in her car where she sat there crying, and then she heard the door open, someone pick her up, carry her to the back, strap her in and then a bunch of people climbed in. She looked around to see Grissom driving, Cath in the passenger seat, Warrick and Nick on either side of her, and Brass and Greg following them in a car behind them. She sighed and said,

"This isn't necessary guys," They just looked at her and she shrugged. The drive to the airport was uneventful and silent, and then Sara said,

"I know you want to ask, so I'll tell you. I'm going to New York; I'll be a CSI in the SVU department." They nodded, and then began asking questions. Sara answered all of them, and then they pulled up to the airport. Finally, it was time to board, and Sara waited until the last second. She hugged them all tightly, and Grissom said quietly,

"I love you Sara, don't forget that." She started crying and said,

"I won't forget, I love you too. Thanks for letting me do this."

"You know what they say, if you love someone, you'll let them go."

"I'll come back, Gil, I will, eventually." Sara whispered, and he kissed her and then said,

"Go on," She nodded, tried to smile at the others and walked towards the entrance to the plane. She took one last look back, and they all were crying a little, and smiling. They waved, she waved, and then she couldn't take it anymore, she burst out crying and ran onto the plane and took her seat. She thankfully fell asleep, and when the plane landed, she caught a taxi to her new apartment. She kept telling herself she did the right thing, but somehow she couldn't quite believe that.

--

So, wanna venture a guess as to why Sara left? Review and let me know! Thanks for reading, adios for now!!!


	11. Meeting Carrie Beth Sidle

Chapter 12 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

A week later, she started work, and walked into the lab. They took her over to the precinct, and when she walked in, she saw Liv at her desk. She called,

"Hey, Detective Benson!" Liv looked up, saw Sara and smiled widely. She ran over to her and hugged her.

"Girl, what are you doing in New York, and in our precinct?"

"I work here now, I moved here."

"Awesome! But you are oh so telling me the whole story later!"

"Of course!" Elliot walked up and shook Sara's hand.

"Welcome to the team, Sara." She beamed at him, and then Liv said,

"Oh, and this is Detectives John Munch and Odafin Tutuola." She shook hands with them, and Munch said,

"Call me Munch, but Liv calls me John sometimes." Fin said,

"Call me Fin, unless you can say Odafin on a regular basis."

"Probably not," Sara laughed, and then had to go back to the lab.

Later, she and Liv went out for a drink, and then back to Sara's apartment. They sat down and Sara said,

"The reason I left Las Vegas was mostly because of Grissom."

"What did he do? Did he break your heart? If he did, I'm going to go hunt him down,"

"No! No, Liv, it was my fault too." Liv looked confused, so Sara sat back and said,

"I'm 8 weeks pregnant, Liv," Liv looked stunned, and then said,

"It's Grissom's kid,"

"Of course! He's the only guy I've been sleeping with, believe me."

"So you ran instead of telling him why?"

"He told me he didn't think we'd be good parents, told me it wouldn't be wise to bring a child into this world to have their parents neglect them for their work. He also said that we wouldn't raise them right, and that we wouldn't be fit parents."

"Oh, and that,"

"That broke my heart, and I wasn't going to let my child grow up in the kind of environment I did, where my parents weren't fit to be parents, and I suffered for it. I'll be danged if I'll let my child grow up like that."

"Good girl!" Liv said approvingly, and then said,

"He does deserve to know about this, though,"

"Yeah, but, but, I just can't face him until the baby's born healthily, I don't want to take any chances he would want an abortion, or maybe he would just scare me so much the baby would be damaged in some way. I'm terrified about what might happen to my little baby." They talked for a while longer, and then Liv left to go back to her apartment.

The next nine months passed until Sara was good friends with all the detectives, and Cragen. Then, it was time for her maternity leave, but she stayed a couple weeks passed that. Finally, Liv, El, Cragen, Fin and Munch joined forces and forced Sara to go on her maternity leave.

Then, one night, Sara awoke in a panic and found that her water had broken. She called Liv, who came right over. She helped her into the car and drove her to the hospital. She helped her inside, and then a nurse helped her to a room. Liv called El, and then Cragen, Munch and Fin. They came right over, and they sat in the waiting room. Finally, a doctor came out and said,

"Both mother and child are doing just fine, believe me." They all exhaled a breath they didn't know they had been holding, and a couple hours later they were allowed into her room, two at a time. Liv and El went first, and saw Sara holding her baby in awe.

"It's a girl," She whispered when Liv sat by her. She shifted her little girl to Liv, and Liv said,

"So what're you going to name her?" Sara thought, and then said,

"Carrie Beth Sidle." Liv smiled and said,

"That's great!" Liv shifted Carrie to El, and then Cragen, Fin and Munch snuck in. Sara took back her baby and said,

"Guys, meet Carrie Beth Sidle." Munch took her, and then Fin, and then Cragen. Then, the doctor kicked them all out, and released Sara the next day. She went home to find her apartment decorated with signs and stuff that said, 'Welcome home Sara and Carrie!' Sara was touched, so she immediately tried to call Grissom, but got no answer. She emailed him, but got no answer either. The next day, she called Nick and said,

"Hey, Nick, it's Sara,"

"Sara! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, how's everything over there?"

"Pretty good, but, I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

"What?"

"Remember Sofia? The cop that transferred from San Francisco?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, uh, she's uh, well, she wants to go out with Grissom."

"And how is he reacting?"

"Well, he's trying to forget you, so they've gone out on a few dates."

"Oh, I see."

"Uh, so, um, why'd you call?"

"I tried calling Grissom, and emailing him, but got no answers."

"Oh, I don't know, Sara,"

"Well, thanks anyways Nick."

"Bye,"

"Bye," She hung up and buried her face in her hands. She said aloud,

"I thought you'd wait for me, Grissom. Guess I was wrong."

A month later, Liv called and said,

"Sara, I've found you the perfect babysitter."

"Who?"

"Remember Maria? The girl we hung out with in school?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well, she lives in New York, has no family, no life, and wondered if you wanted a nanny for Carrie."

"Of course! Tell her that she was the one I named godmother anyways." Liv pretended to be insulted, but then Sara said,

"But, I named you as an aunt, so don't be insulted." They chatted, and then the next week Maria came to get Carrie to they could get to know each other.

Sara went to work, but was nervous, spending all of her breaks and most of her lunch break checking on them. Everyone noticed, and tried to get her to calm down, to no avail. She rushed home to find Carrie happy to be in Maria's company.

--

Well? Whaddya think? Review and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading, adios for now!!!


	12. Visiting New York

Chapter 13 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

A couple months pass with Sara repeatedly trying to call and email Grissom. Finally, Carrie turned one, and knew how to say, "Momma, eat, drink, yes, no, please, help, why, Liv, El, John, Fin, Don, (Cragen's name), me, toy, book, read, now, and Dada." Sara had been teaching her who her dad was by a picture, and told her that daddy would love to be here with them, but can't because he works somewhere else, and they live here. Carrie accepted that, but Sara dreaded the day she asked more, and Sara had to tell her that her dad didn't care about her.

When Carrie was 17 months old, Sara finally got someone to answer Grissom's phone, but it was Sofia.

"What do you want, Sara? I thought you'd get the hint when no one answered your calls or emails."

"I want to talk to Grissom, Sofia. There's something he needs to know."

"The only thing he needs to know is that you're gone for good and that I'm here for him. You broke his heart, and if you come back, I will personally kick your butt back to New York. Good-bye." Sofia hung up, leaving Sara in tears and her heart broken again. That night, Liv came over for drinks and together they drowned their sorrows. Sara told Liv,

"Elliot loves you, Liv, take a chance, forgive him and rebuild your relationship slowly, it'll pay off, live for today, Liv, don't make the same mistakes I did." Liv nodded, and then they both fell asleep.

A week later, Sara was walking into the precinct when she heard two familiar voices. She walked in and exclaimed,

"Nick! Warrick! Brass! What're you doing here?" Nick and Warrick called,

"Sara!" They ran to her and they both hugged her. Brass strode to her and she hugged him and he said,

"Hey, kid, what've you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing," She pulled back and then said,

"It's the end of my shift, you want to go out for dinner?"

"Sure!" They all said, and then went out. Afterward, Nick and Warrick wanted to see Sara's apartment, and Sara held back. Brass drove there anyways, and Sara gave up.

"All right, fine, but you have to promise that what you see stays here and doesn't go back to Las Vegas or anywhere else, especially the lab and the people in it, all right?" They nodded, confused, and then opened the door. A small blur came running across the floor, and latched onto Sara's leg.

"Momma, momma, momma, momma, momma!" Carrie squealed, and then laughed when Sara bent and swung her up in her arms and hugged her.

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

"Good!" Carrie squealed, and then squealed again when Sara tickled her. She turned to Maria and said,

"How was she?"

"A perfect angel, unlike her mother back in school." Sara laughed, and then Maria saw the three guys standing there with their jaws dropped. She waved good-bye, kissed Carrie and slipped out. Sara took a deep breath and turned to face them, cradling Carrie in her arms.

"Warrick, Nick, Jim, I want you to meet Carrie Beth Sidle." She set Carrie on the floor and Carrie toddled over to them. Nick hefted her up, and Warrick and Brass looked at her and then back at Sara.

"You're, you're a mother?" Warrick managed, and Sara took a deep breath and nodded. She said,

"She's almost 18 months old." They did the math and Nick said slowly, "You were pregnant when you left?"

"Yeah, I was."

"So, it's Grissom's kid?" Brass said, and Sara nodded, but said bitterly,

"Biologically, but not emotionally." They looked confused, so Sara took Carrie and said,

"Get yourselves some drinks or something, I'll put Carrie to bed and then we can talk." She slipped out, and about 5 minutes later Sara came back out to see that someone had made her a cup of tea. She sank down onto her favorite chair and the three guys just waited for her to speak. She finally spoke, and in a quiet voice, she told them about what she had done and all that. Nick blurted out,

"But, why didn't you just tell Gris?" Warrick and Brass both elbowed him, and Sara said softly,

"Because he told me specifically that we wouldn't be good parents, that it wasn't fair to bring a child into the world with us as it's, and yes he called a child an it, parents, and that basically, he didn't want a child at all. And I'll be danged if I will let my child grow up in the same basic environment that I did. I'll be danged if I will." Sara said, her last two sentences charged with emotion.

"But, why didn't you try to call?" Nick blurted out again, and got two more sharp elbows to the ribs.

"I tried, believe me I tried, every day I call him, email him, and never get an answer. I've tried Cath too, but I've gotten no answer either." Her voice broke, and said,

"I guess he's moved on, so I should try to do the same, I guess." Brass went over to sit by her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Gil's being a donkey not answering, if you've called everyday, then it must be important. If you want, I'll make sure he answers one of your calls."

"Would you?" Sara said softly, looking at Brass.

"Yeah, sure, why not," He said gruffly, and Sara smiled.

"Thanks," He nodded, and then Sara said,

"Well, so how long are you guys in town?"

"Only for a couple days," Warrick said, and then Carrie started crying. Sara excused herself for a moment and slipped into Carrie's room. Nick said quietly,

"Dang, she's a good mother."

"Yeah, I never pictured her as a mother, but now I can't picture her as anything but." Warrick said, and Brass said,

"She's a better mother than my wife and I put together, so I don't know why she's so worried that she will turn into her mother. From what I've seen, there's no way in heck she'll do that." Nick and Warrick nodded, and then Sara came back in and said,

"Sorry, she's a little restless," They shrugged, and then said,

"We'd better get going Sara." She nodded, and said,

"Yeah, I'd better get to bed, got a long day tomorrow, probably'll pull a double tomorrow."

"Only a double?" Nick said teasingly, and Sara punched him softly on the shoulder.

For the next few days they got caught up and then Warrick, Nick and Brass had to leave. Sara drove them to the airport, and then waved as their plane took off. She kept trying to call Grissom, and finally, one night, a voice answered,

--

Dun dun dun! Who is it? Review and let me know!! Thanks for reading, and adios for now!!!


	13. Talking and Seeing Again

Chapter 14 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

"Sara, if you keep calling I will be forced to change Grissom's number."

"Sofia, I have every right to call him until he answers!"

"You don't get it! I blocked your number, so that he won't be disturbed with your calls! Leave him alone!" Sofia hung up, and Sara broke down. She finally stopped crying enough to call Brass.

"Brass."

"Jim? It's Sara."

"Hey, Sara, why haven't you called Gil?"

"I have, but, but,"

"But what?"

"Sofia answered tonight, and, and,"

"Sofia?" Brass said, confusion in his voice, but then Sara said,

"She told me that she blocked my number!" Brass swore, and then said,

"Hang on a moment," She did, and he walked into Grissom's office.

"Jim! What're you doing here?" Grissom said, jerking his head up from his bugs.

"Here, talk." Brass shoved the phone at him, and he said,

"Grissom."

"Gil?"

"Sara?"

"Oh my, yeah, it's me."

"Sara, what do you want?" Grissom said coldly, and Sara almost broke down again, from the hurt and coldness in his voice.

"Gil, I've tried to call you, email you,"

"Really? Then why haven't I had an email or call from you for over a year?" Brass in the background said,

"This is why, Gil." Grissom looked at his list of blocked calls, and saw Sara's work number, cell number and home number blocked. He gasped, and then swore when Brass showed him that Sara's email had been blocked too. He came back on the line and said,

"Sara, someone blocked your emails and calls, I am so sorry,"

"No, it's not your fault."

"I am going to find out who did this and,"

"No, Gil, I know who it was,"

"Who?" Grissom demanded, and Sara said quietly,

"Sofia told me, she answered my call tonight and told me to back off, that she had blocked my calls and emails." Gil swore again, and then said,

"Sara, I am so sorry, I had no idea she'd go to that kind of low,"

"No, Gil, it's all right, but I have to go. I need to get some sleep, I pulled a triple shift tonight, and I have to go in a couple hours."

"Oh, yeah, of course, uh,"

"How about I call when I get some free time?"

"Yeah, yeah, call at anytime, we need to talk."

"Yeah, yeah, we definitely do." They said good bye, and then Sara said,

"Oh, and tell Brass I said thanks, and that he'd better keep his, Warrick's and Nick's mouths shut, if they value their lives." He agreed, and then hung up.

Sara skipped into work that day, and everyone noticed it. When Sara came in to get some DNA from a suspect, Liv caught her and said,

"What's got you up on cloud nine?" Sara grinned and said,

"I finally got through to Gil."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to him tonight, and try to work something out." Liv hugged her, and she hugged her back. Then, Sara flew out to run the DNA, and Liv went and sat back down.

"So, what's got our favorite CSI on cloud nine?" El asked, and Liv said,

"She's finally getting her personal life back in order,"

"That's good," El said, and Liv thought, "Yeah, and now it's my turn, I hope." That night, before El left, Liv came up to his locker and said,

"Elliot, I was wondering,"

"Wondering what?" El said, holding his breath, and Liv said,

"You want to go get a drink with me?" El nodded, and thought,

"Yes! I can finally try to gain her trust again!"

**AN: This is right after one of the new episodes, where Olivia's kinda mad about Elliot not trusting her, just in this story is was blown out of proportion by Elliot and Olivia, and they aren't on good terms, as of yet**

They went out for drinks as Sara called Grissom.

"Sara?"

"Yeah, Gil, it's me."

"I'm in my office, so we can talk."

"Cool, but first I have to ask, what's up with Cath?"

"Oh, she's mad at you for leaving me and us, and for breaking my heart."

"Oh," Sara said guiltily, and Grissom said,

"Oh, Sara, I didn't mean to make you feel bad,"

"Yeah, I know, but Gil, we need to meet, face to face."

"Oh, okay," Grissom sighed, and Sara said,

"Yeah, I know, but I need to tell you something in person, not on the phone."

"Well, uh, let me think about it, and get back to you in a couple days?"

"Sure,"

"Remember Sara, I love you, I always have, always will." Sara whispered before she hung up,

"You won't when you find out what I did to you." Grissom stared at the phone in puzzlement, but couldn't figure out what Sara had meant. All he knew was that she needed him, and he was going to New York. Liv and El were having a blast, and when El drove her home, he asked her out to lunch in a week. She smiled at him, grateful he was taking it slow, and agreed. She waved, and he drove off with a honk. A couple days later, a guy walked into the precinct and he looked familiar to El. El said,

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, hey Elliot, I'm Gil Grissom, remember?"

"Oh yeah, Gil, what's up?"

**Another AN: In case y'all are confused, Elliot and Gil worked a case together not so long ago when Olivia was gone and Elliot needed some help with bugs on a case, Grissom was in New York for a convention, so they worked together. That's how they know each other.**

"Um, I'm looking for Sara."

"She's right behind you." Grissom spun around and Liv and Sara strode into the precinct laughing. Sara stopped dead when she saw Grissom, and stared at him. He attempted to smile, and she blew out a breath and said,

"Hey,"

"Hey," He said back, and Sara said,

"I was just on my way to lunch, you want to go with me?"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great." She walked out while Grissom followed her, confused by her tone and attitude towards him, it wasn't cold at all, but it was like they were just friends. They ate, and on the drive back to work, Grissom stayed with her, and then drove with her home. When they pulled up, Sara silently sent a prayer of thanks that Carrie was with Maria for the night.

--

So, what's gonna happen next, ya think? Review and let me know; especially let me know how I'm doing. Thanks for reading and adios for now!


	14. Hating and Loving Each Other

Chapter 15 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

When they got to her apartment, they got inside and the next thing Sara knew she was in Grissom's arms. She pushed away, but Grissom kept a grip on her.

"I love you Sara,"

"What about Sofia?" Sara muttered, not looking at him.

"Sofia was done the moment I knew she had tried to keep us apart, and it wasn't that you didn't care anymore."

"God, I never stopped loving you Gil, but, God, this is,"

"Its right, Sara,"

"I know you love me, and I love you too, but,"

"No buts," Grissom said and gently kissed her. She pulled back and said,

"You'll hate me when you find out what I did to you." She pulled free and sat down on the couch, hugging herself. Grissom sat next to her, and said,

"Sara, I could never hate you,"

"Yes, you can, especially when you find out what I've been hiding from you for the past, well, long time."

"Tell me now, Sara, the past is the past,"

"I, I can't, not until tomorrow."

"Okay, I can wait, I think."

"You shouldn't have to, but it can't be helped, I suppose." They fell asleep that night on the couch, entwined in each others arms, and then when Grissom woke, he woke to the smell of coffee and breakfast. He inhaled deeply, and caught Sara's scent. He got up and saw her engrossed in the newspaper. He sat down and ate with her. She jumped, and then said,

"Oh, morning Gil."

"Morning." When they both finished, Sara said,

"Uh, can you go into work and get my coat for me, and tell my boss I'm taking a few days off?" He could tell she needed to do something without him in her apartment, so he nodded and left. She went to pick up Carrie, and then put her in her room at her apartment. Then, Grissom knocked and walked in with her coat. They sat down, and suddenly Carrie's cry split the air. Grissom jumped, while Sara silently went into the guest bedroom. She called,

"Gil, c'mere, it's time you meet someone you should've known since before she was born." Gil, perplexed, went into the bedroom and saw a toddler cradled in Sara's arms. The girl was cooing, and Sara grinned, as she was in her element.

"Gil, meet Carrie Beth Sidle. Care-Bear, I want you to meet Dr. Gil." Carrie looked over at Grissom and thought really hard. Sara bent down and whispered something in the girl's ear, and Carrie's face dawned with complete understanding. Sara put her down and she toddled right over to Grissom. She put her arms up and squealed,

"Dada!" Gil looked shocked, and didn't move. Carrie said in a bossy voice,

"Dada! Up! Now!" Gil slowly bent to pick her up, and Carrie shifted until she was comfortable. Gil cradled her, and Sara got tears in her eyes watching her daughter and her daughter's father, the man she loved, together for the first time. Carrie soon started fussing, so Sara silently handed Gil a bottle. When Carrie was finished eating, she started to get sleepy, and then Sara stood next to Gil and said,

"Here, I'll put her to bed," He gladly shifted Carrie to Sara, and watched as Sara lovingly put Carrie down and sang softly,

"Hush a bye, don't you cry, go to sleep ye little Carrie, when you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little ponies, blacks and bays, dapples and grays, coach and six a little ponies," When she finished, Carrie was out, so Sara slipped out and saw Gil on the couch. She silently grabbed a couple beers, and handed one to Gil, which he downed in two sips.

"Whoa, Gil, slow down," Sara said handing him a second. He listened, because he only took one small sip. They sat in silence for a moment and Sara said,

"Go ahead, yell at me, rip at me, I deserve it all and more." Gil shook his head and said hoarsely,

"I'm just trying to understand why you didn't tell me in the first place."

"Do you not remember what you said to me a week before I left?"

"What?"

"About having kids? How we wouldn't be good parents, how you didn't think it was fair to bring a child into our kind of life, how you wouldn't be a good father, how I wouldn't be a good mother, how you point-blank didn't want a kid."

"Oh," Gil said, that night rushing back to him.

"I'll be danged if I was going to let my child grow up in the same kind of environment that I did."

"We are not your parents! Jesus, Sara," Gil said, standing up and running his hands through his hair. Sara stood up too, and defiantly said,

"How do you know that I won't become my mother?" Gil tried to come up with an answer, but no words came to him.

"But I would never have become your father, Sara," He took her arms and said, "Never, and I wouldn't let you become your mother." Tears came to Sara's eyes and Gil wiped them away without thinking.

"Told you you'd hate me after finding out," Sara said quietly, and Gil said,

"Sara, no, I could never hate you, I hated loving you for a moment there, but," Sara pushed away at the words, hated loving you, and she sat back down and hugged herself.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. We can work something out, I suppose," Gil sat down next to her and said,

"The only thing I want to work out is how we can fix our relationship."

"How?"

"I'll make it simple. Do you love me?"

"God yes, Gil, I love you so much it hurts sometimes. Do you love me?"

"Heck yes I do, I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Me neither." Sara whispered, and Gil hugged her. She clung to him and cried for a moment in his arms. Then, they backed up and Grissom went to kiss her.

"You sure?" Sara said, and Grissom murmured,

"I've never been so sure of anything before now." She smiled and he kissed her. He pulled back for a moment and said,

"There is one thing I'd like to know."

"Go ahead," Sara said, and Gil said,

"How did she know I was her father?" Sara blushed and said,

"I've been teaching her what you look like, with a photo of you I took with me." He smiled and said,

"I'm glad you did." She kissed him in response, and he deepened it.

--

Yea! They're back together! Still more to come, so review if you like it, even review if you don't and tell me!! Thanks for reading and adios for now!!!


	15. The Flu and Back To Vegas

Chapter 16 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

In the morning, Sara was making breakfast when Gil said,

"Is she, is she singing?"

"Yeah, she is, if you wakes up in a happy mood, sometimes she'll start singing." Gil smiled and went to get his daughter. When he came back, he said,

"Sara, I want you and Carrie to come down for a week."

"To Vegas?" Sara said, shocked, and Grissom nodded.

"But, I have a job here,"

"I'm sure you've got a whole lot of built up vacation time." He was right; she had at least 6 weeks, if not more. She said,

"Let me think about it, all right?" He nodded and kissed her. She said,

"So, when you do have to leave?"

"Tomorrow." He said, and Sara grinned,

"Great, then you can watch Carrie and get to know Maria and Carrie both today while I'm at work." Grissom rolled his eyes, and Sara laughed, kissed and hugged Carrie, softly kissed Grissom and then walked out.

At lunch that day, Sara went to eat with the detectives, as they were going to work while they ate. In the middle of it all, Grissom walked in holding a screaming Carrie.

"She wants her mom!" He yelled to Sara, and Sara leapt to her feet and sprinted to Carrie. She took her baby, and cooed to her while walking her. Carrie calmed down almost immediately, while the detectives and Gil watched in shock how Sara was in her element. Then, Sara went over to Gil and punched him in the shoulder.

"Gil, you're an idiot!"

"What did I do?" Gil cowered, and Sara said,

"She's got a fever, she's crying like crazy, her throat is red, she's clutching her ear," Sara listed, and El groaned, having raised four kids.

"Gil, you're a real dumb ape, you know," El said, while Sara glared at Gil and strode out, saying,

"I'll be back," El said,

"Carrie's got an ear infection no doubt." Gil groaned, and followed Sara. He caught up with her at the hospital, and said,

"Why's she here?" Sara looked at him, pure panic and stark terror in her eyes.

"The doctor took one look at her and sent us to the ER, he almost called an ambulance."

"Why?"

"I have no clue!" Sara wailed, and Grissom just hugged her tight. Finally, a doctor came and said,

"Ms. Sidle, your daughter is doing fine, but the next few hours will tell the tale."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's got a bad case of the flu." Sara nodded, and then the doctor walked away. Grissom talked her into going back to work, and she did. When she walked into the precinct, Liv rushed right up to her.

"What's wrong?" She said, picking up on her friends fear.

"Carrie," Sara managed, and El strode up.

"What's wrong with Carrie?"

"She's got, the flu." Sara whispered, and then sat down. Liv said,

"So? What's so bad about the flu?" A grave look was on El's face and he said,

"Because for babies, the flu is deadly, there's a good chance she could die." Sara gasped and felt her vision going as she blacked out. Liv smacked El and said,

"Good going, make her faint why don't you!" Liv chafed her wrists until she woke up and moaned,

"Carrie," Liv said,

"Sara, you're in the precinct, Carrie's at the hospital," Sara woke up, and then said,

"Sorry, need to get back to work,"

"Oh no you don't!" Liv and El said together, and they drove her to the hospital. El called her supervisor and told her about what had happened, and she was happy to give Sara a couple days off to be with her daughter while she recuperated. When they got there, Sara bolted inside and saw Grissom standing at the desk holding a fussing Carrie. Sara called,

"Gil!" He turned towards her, and put Carrie down. Carrie toddled towards Sara, who stopped and crouched on the floor, waiting for Carrie to reach her. When she did, Carrie grinned widely and said,

"Momma!" Sara scooped her up and held her tight for a moment, just glad she was all right. Then, she stood up and felt Gil's hand on her back. She turned to face him, a look of pure happiness and relief on her face. Liv and El came up behind her, and Liv took Carrie.

They all went to Sara's apartment and stayed there for a couple hours just talking, since Gil had to leave the next afternoon. Liv and El left, and Sara and Gil fell asleep on the couch, again. In the morning, Sara awoke to find Grissom watching her. She smiled, and then said,

"You have to leave today,"

"Yeah, I do," She sighed, and then got up. That afternoon, she and Carrie waved Gil good-bye, and then Sara went back to work. She scheduled herself to have a week off in a couple weeks, and then called Grissom. She told him, and he was really happy. She worked really hard for the next few weeks to make up for her being off a week, and then got on the plane with Carrie. The flight to Las Vegas was uneventful. In fact, both mother and daughter slept the whole way. When they landed, Sara just carried Carrie out, and saw Gil waiting. She hugged him and he said,

"I'm really sorry, but,"

"But, you have to go into work." He shrugged apologetically, and Sara laughed,

"I get it, Gil, don't worry, I'll drop you off and then call me when you want me to pick you up, all right?" Gil nodded, and then Sara drove to the lab, and dropped Gil off.

Then, she went to his townhouse and slept for a while, and then Gil called. She strapped Carrie in, and then drove to the lab. She waited for a bit, and then decided to go in. She grabbed Carrie's hand and led her inside where she got a visitors pass. Carrie wanted to get up, so Sara hefted her up just as someone bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry miss, Sara!" It was Nick, who hugged her and took Carrie. Warrick stuck his head out and said,

"What's this about? Sara! You're here!" Warrick strode down the hall and hugged her.

"Who's here?" Greg asked, and then leapt down the hall and said,

"Sara!" He hugged her, and then a voice said,

"What's all the fuss about?" The group parted and Sara saw Cath standing there.

"Oh, Sara, it's you. What're you doing here?" Sara went to hug her friend, but Cath stepped away. Sara, hurt, turned as Carrie toddled up to Sara and tugged on her pant leg. Greg said,

"Who's that and how'd she get in here?" The girl said,

"Momma!" And lifted her arms up to Sara. A smile split Sara's face and she lifted Carrie up and kissed her.

"Sara, who's that?" Cath said in an icy voice, and Sara turned and said in an equally cold voice,

"That, Catherine, is my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Greg said, and then Gil's voice from behind Sara made her jump.

"Oh, sorry, Sara didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Brass was next to him and hugged her briefly and said,

"Hey, kid," She smiled and then Greg said,

"Who's the father?" For an answer, she put Carrie down and whispered,

"Go to dada,"

--

Sorry, had to end it there, it was getting a little long. Please, please review, it'll make my day! No, my week! My lifetime! Thanks for reading and adios for now!!!


	16. Fighting And Being In Love

Chapter 17 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Carrie grinned and toddled over to Grissom.

"Dada!" She said in a triumphant voice and Grissom lifted her up. They looked at Sara for confirmation, and she simply nodded. They looked shocked, everyone except Nick, Warrick and Brass, and Grissom. Carrie said loudly,

"Eat. Now." Sara laughed, and Cath seized the moment.

"Yes, good idea, let's all go out to eat." Grissom tried to protest, but Greg said,

"Yeah, I could eat," Sara glared at him, and Brass just watched the show and chuckled.

"Boys. Food. Now." Cath said to Warrick and Nick, who meekly followed Cath outside, and Sara muttered,

"Dear God," as she took Carrie.

"I don't even think he could help us now," Grissom muttered back, and followed her out. At the diner, Sara got up to go to the bathroom, and Cath followed.

"Catherine," Grissom tried to protest, but Cath left anyways. Brass chuckled and said,

"Breakfast and a show," Grissom glared at him and just prayed there wouldn't be a Third World War on his hands. Meanwhile, Sara was just done washing her hands when Cath strode in.

"What do you want, Catherine?" Sara sighed, and Cath demanded,

"I'd like to know why the hell you came back. I mean, come on, Sara, he was finally moving on with his life with Sofia, not that I was happy about the Sofia part, but still! And then you have the nerve to come back and shake up his life again! What gives you that right?"

"My daughter gives me that right, Catherine," Sara said quietly, and Cath nearly exploded.

"Your daughter! So what? You haven't even proved he's the father!"

"Catherine, I know it's his daughter. If he wants a paternity test done, fine, I don't care."

"If he doesn't want one, I certainly do!"

"Fine, like I told you, I don't care."

"I can't believe you came back, expecting to just pick up where you left off, but then saying, 'Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you, you have an 18 month old daughter,'! I can't believe you, Sara!" Sara was quiet, and then said,

"The only reason you're mad is that I faced the same choice you made, and I chose to run, you chose to stay, and get married."

"That does not have anything to do with, with this!" Cath yelled, and Sara said, her tone evenly matching Cath's,

"Yes, it does! You're angry with me because I made the decision you wish you made, all these years later, because of what Eddie did to you."

"Leave. Him. Out. Of. This." Cath growled, and Sara said,

"No, because that's why you're so angry at me!"

"Like hell I am! Just answer me this, why did you come back and drive Sofia away?" Sara got tears in her eyes, but she held her head up high, and said,

"Because he asked me too! And I did not drive Sofia away; she drove herself away by blocking my calls to Gil and my emails to him too!" Cath processed this information, and Sara turned on her heel and strode out, bumping into Gil who was running as he had heard the shouting.

"I need to get out of here." She said, looking up at him. He saw the look in her eyes, and said,

"Yeah, all right. Carrie fell asleep, but now she's up and she wants her mother." Sara nodded, and walked back down the hall. She plucked Carrie up and cooed to her. She gave everyone a small wave and said,

"Bye everyone." She walked out, Gil right behind her. He drove while Sara stared out the window. Finally, she spoke, saying,

"Did you hear everything?"

"Pretty much," He admitted, and reached over to rub her shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry about her, she's just, just, well, I don't know what she is, but don't worry." Sara laughed a little and then said,

"She's envious of me, yet hates me at the same time," Gil just looked at her, and then she said,

"I was faced with the same decision she was faced with a long time ago, and I chose running, she chose staying a long time ago, and that's why we know Lindsey. I ran, and that's why we know Care-Bear." Gil snickered at the nickname, and Sara glared at him.

"You spend 18 months with that adorable little girl and we'll see who the one making up silly little nicknames is." Gil sobered up really quickly, and the drive back to Gil's townhouse was silent. When they pulled up, Gil went to unlock the door, and then held it open while Sara walked in, carrying Carrie. She put her in her crib in the guest bedroom, and then went back to help Gil with the stuff in the car. When they finished, they both collapsed onto the couch and Gil said,

"Movie?"

"Sure, why not." Sara shrugged, and Gil put in some movie. Around the middle of it, she felt his arm around her shoulders lightly, and she sighed and thought,

"After what I did to him, he still loves me. Wow." She gave into her heart and leaned into him, and he exhaled the breath he had been holding. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly, and she circled his waist with both her arms. He shifted his other arm to hug her, and they watched the rest of the movie, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning, she woke up and saw Gil was still asleep. She just laid back and watched him sleep, thinking how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping, like a look into his private, personal side. Then, he opened his bright blue eyes and stared back at her. She smiled and said,

"Morning."

"Morning yourself." He said, and leaned in to kiss her before he remembered what had happened in the past 18 months. She saw him hesitate, so she figured she'd help him. She leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I love you, Gil." She said quietly, and he looked at her in amazement. She just smiled, so he put a hand on her face and said,

"I love you too, Sara." He pulled her to him and kissed her, sealing the deal. Then, Carrie started crying, and Sara got up carefully. He watched her go in and bring Carrie back out. He just laid there and folded his hands over his stomach as his heart swelled, watching his love and his daughter together. Sara bent her head and said something to Carrie. She turned Carrie's head and said,

"Gasp! There's Dada! Is he sleeping?" Gil got the hint and pretended to be asleep. Carrie bounced to the floor and toddled over to Gil. She climbed on top of him and sat hard on his stomach, making him go,

"Oof!" Sara hid a grin and he glared at her. Carrie said loudly,

"Wake up Dada!" Gil pretended he was asleep still, so Carrie continued trying to get him up. Finally, her bottom lip trembled and Sara said warningly,

"Gil, she's going to cry," He snapped his eyes open and said,

"Aw, baby, don't cry," Carrie's face lit up at the sight of her dad, and she hugged him while he cradled her saying,

"I can't bear to see you cry, and that goes for your mom too." He looked over and saw a tear roll down Sara's face. He started to get up, but Sara shook her head and strode into the bedroom, shutting the door. Gil looked puzzled, and then heard her sobbing. He swore under his breath and set Carrie down. She toddled over to the door and knocked, saying,

"Momma?" Sara opened the door and knelt by her daughter, hugging her and just holding her. Carrie squirmed, so Sara let go and kissed her gently. Carrie ran to her room to play with her toys, and the next thing Sara knew she was being lifted into the air and placed on the bed. She tried to protest, saying,

"Gil, please, don't," He didn't listen and sat down next to her and just held her hand. This simple, sweet gesture drove her to tears again and Gil just held her while she cried, stroking her hair.

--

I think Sara's still a little hormonal from her pregnancy!! (I might have Gil say that, she would TOTALLY beat him up for it!) (JK!) Review, please, and thanks for reading!! Adios for now!!!


	17. Kidnapped and Back To New York

Chapter 18 is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

Finally, when she stopped, she backed up but Gil kept his hand on her shoulder. She wiped her tears away, and then said,

"Sorry, it's just, you and Carrie,"

"Me and Carrie what?"

"Seeing you two together like that, like you've been there with her since and before she was born, just, just, tears me apart."

"Why?" Gil said, concerned, and Sara said,

"Because I was the reason you two were apart until now, and if it wasn't for Liv, I would still be in New York, and you wouldn't know about your daughter." He just held her, and she hugged him back.

"I am so sorry," She whispered, and Gil said,

"Shh, it's all right, I've already forgiven you, shh, its okay," She calmed down, and then Carrie slipped into the room. They just played with her all day, and then Gil had to go to work. That's how it was for the next few days, until Sara and Carrie had to leave. She came into work with him that day, and showed Carrie off to everyone. Then, it was time for her plane, and Gil got her in the car and was about to drive off when Sara looked back and said,

"Where's Carrie?" Gil looked panicked, so Sara jumped out and ran into the lab, yelling,

"Carrie!" Nick ran up, and tried to calm her down, and then Sara yelled,

"Where is she!" Nick and swallowed, and said,

"A guy with a gun got into the lab, and he grabbed Carrie. She's being held hostage, along with Warrick." Sara's face drained of all color and she ran towards the crowd. Brass tried to keep her back, but a glare from her made him back away quickly before she beat him up.

She looked through the glass window, and saw a young man holding a gun to Warrick's head, and saw Warrick slowly putting Carrie behind him. Then, the guy pointed the gun at Carrie too, and Sara knew what she had to do. She ran to the door and put her hands in the air and slowly opened the door where the guy had Warrick and Carrie. Warrick yelled,

"Sara, get out of here!" She refused, and kept edging in. Finally she got in, and shut the door behind her. The guy saw she didn't have a badge or a gun, and said,

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the little girl's mother."

"Oh, I see." Warrick yelled,

"Sara, get the heck out of here! What do you think you're doing?" Sara said,

"Saving my daughter and one of my best friends, why?" The guy shouted,

"Shut up! You don't work here?"

"Not anymore, I used to, though." She told him about herself, and he was enchanted by her voice and the way she could tell a story like he was there. All the while, she was inching towards him, Warrick and Carrie, and when she finished her story, she was crouching down next to the guy. She asked him questions about his name and what he did, and he answered willingly. Then she said,

"Bobby, do you want to talk about your past?" He got tears in his eyes and did, told her about his broken childhood and all that. Then, she slowly reached out and took a soft hold on the gun. She hooked the safety back on and then slowly but surely loosened his grip on it. He let go of it, and started bawling. Sara hugged him for a moment, and then felt the cold steel of a gun barrel at her temple. Bobby came back to himself, and had put the gun to Sara's head.

Gil was staring through the glass, not being able to do anything about Sara's predicament. Sara looked cool and calm, and she was, mostly. She kept talking, though Warrick was trying to get her to shut up. Then, she slowly reached to her foot and in a quick move, spun around and brought a small gun up to level with Bobby's head. She said softly,

"Don't make me shoot you, Bobby, please; I really don't want to do that." He looked scared, and then said,

"Fine," He put the gun to his own head, but Sara was too quick. She reached out with lightening speed and took his gun away.

"Clear!" She called as she stood up. Carrie was shaking with fear, and cried out,

"Momma!" Warrick let her go, and Carrie ran to her mom. Sara scooped her up and held her tight, tears stinging her eyes. She kept murmuring to Carrie, while officers stormed the place. An officer asked if she would press charges, and Sara sighed and said,

"If the result would be time spent in a ward instead of prison then yes, I'll press charges." The officer nodded, and Sara buried her face in her daughter's neck. Carrie clung to her, and stopped crying.

Sara felt a hand on her back, and the next thing she knew, she and Carrie were enveloped in a hug from Grissom. He had his right arm around Sara's shoulders and was hugging her tightly. He had his left arm around her too, but not as tightly, as he was holding his daughter's hand with his left hand. Sara didn't let go of Carrie, which Gil completely understood. Then, they broke apart when Warrick came up to them. Sara shifted Carrie to Gil, and threw her arms around Warrick's shoulders, and he hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you," She whispered, and Warrick pulled back and said,

"For what?"

"For keeping my daughter safe."

"Well, you're welcome, and thank you." "For what?" She said smiling, and Warrick said,

"For saving my hide once again."

"Well, look after it."

"It's kind of hard watching your own,"

"All right, all right," Sara said, cutting him off. They smiled at each other, and then Sara went back to her daughter. Gil put Carrie down and enveloped Sara in a hug. She hugged him back and just breathed for a moment, and he pulled back and whispered,

"Do you know what you do to me when you pull stuff like that?" She nodded apologetically, and then Nick whistled,

"Kiss her, Gris!" Warrick called,

"Yeah, kiss her, boss!" Gil looked over Sara's shoulder at them, and they kept chanting,

"Kiss her, kiss her," Just to silence them, Gil put a hand on Sara's neck and kissed her. Nick and Warrick whooped, and then they backed away and Carrie pulled on Sara's pant leg. Sara scooped up Carrie and then said,

"Oh, dang, I'm late!" Gil smacked himself on the forehead, and Sara ran to Nick, kissed him on the cheek, kissed Warrick on the cheek, kissed Brass on the cheek, and then even kissed Greg on the cheek and they all blushed.

"Bye guys, thanks for everything, I'll call, email and send pictures, all right?"

"You better!" They all chimed, and Sara ran down the hall, but not before saying,

"Tell Cath I said good-bye, and if I did do anything wrong, tell her I'm really, really sorry." They promised that they would, and then Sara ran to catch her plane. Just before she boarded, Sara kissed Gil hard, and then Carrie gave her dad one last hug. Sara walked away backwards, and held onto his hand until the distance forced their hands apart. She ran onto the plane, looked back, waved and mouthed,

"We love you!" He mouthed back,

"Love you too!" She boarded, and discovered Carrie had a phobia about her mom leaving her, since she had been kidnapped. Sara never left her, not once, and that alleviated Carrie's nerves.

--

Awww! Poor Carrie!! Time to review, please!!! Only one more chapter to go, and Sara has to make a decision, move to Vegas or stay in New York. Where do you think she'll go? Review and tell me!!! Thanks for reading and adios for now!!!


	18. Leaving New York and Apologies

Chapter 19 is up!!! SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!!

--

When she landed, Liv, El, Munch, Fin and Cragen were waiting for them. She walked over to them and Liv embraced them. El went to take Carrie, and Carrie squealed and clung to Sara's neck. El dropped his hands, confused, and Sara slowly detached Carrie's arms from her neck and murmured something to her. Then, Carrie went willingly into El's arms, but they all gave her the look that said,

"You are telling us all what happened later," She nodded, and then they all took Carrie home, where Maria was waiting for them. Carrie reluctantly stayed with Maria while the adults went out for drinks. Sara told them all that had happened, and they guys told her that she was an idiot for what she did, and Sara gave them a challenging stare.

"Are you telling me that you, Elliot, Fin, Munch and Cragen, that you wouldn't have done the same thing, put in the same position?" They said,

"Of course we would, but you're a," Sara cut them off, and said,

"Because I'm a woman? Oh how discriminating is that?" Liv agreed with her and told her about the time they thought she couldn't do something just because she was a woman. They ignored the guys for an hour, before the guys begged for forgiveness, and they forgave them.

Liv and Sara went to Sara's apartment and ended up gossiping until late, and then finally passing out in her bedroom. In the morning, they both walked in looking tired, and thankfully there wasn't a case that day.

A few months passed and then Sara finally came to her decision. Maria was moving out, she had found a boyfriend and he had asked her to marry him and she had agreed. They had eloped to Miami, and both Liv and Sara had backed her up on her decision. The next day, Sara went to her supervisor and handed in her resignation. Her supervisor accepted it without question, and told her that this was her last week. She worked really hard that week, and then on Thursday she went into the precinct to tell the detectives. Liv already knew, but she hadn't told anyone. Sara walked in and they all looked curiously at her, and Elliot said,

"We don't have a suspect or anything, Sara,"

"I know, I came to talk to you. I'm leaving in a few weeks. I already handed in my resignation, and I'm moving back to Vegas at the end of the month."

They stared at her for a long moment and then Elliot said,

"I'm happy for you, Sara."

"Me too." Fin said, and Munch added,

"Yeah, me three." Sara smiled and muttered,

"Thanks guys. I'll miss you all, I really will."

"We'll miss you too, Sara," They all chorused, and then the next few weeks flew by for Sara. She and Carrie packed up all of their stuff and sold their apartment.

Finally, it was the last day for Sara in New York. She put all of her stuff in her car and drove to the airport. She realized that she was being followed, but it was by the detectives from the precinct. She smiled and pulled up. Elliot, Fin, Munch and Cragen helped carry her luggage in, and Liv and Sara swung Carrie between them. They just talked for a while, and then Sara's flight was about to board. She gave them all a tearful goodbye and then got on the plane with Carrie. Her phone vibrated right after they took off.

"Hello?"

"Sara, it's Gil."

"Hey Gil."

"Have you made up your mind yet? I've got my townhouse set up, if you want…" He trailed off and Sara grinned and said,

"Well, I have made my decision…"

"That's good, just, what is it?"

"Well, just come pick me and Care-Bear up at the airport in about 2 hours. Love you Gil, bye." She hung up just as she heard his outcry of happiness. She couldn't stop smiling all the way back to Las Vegas on the plane. Carrie slept peacefully in her arms, and when they landed she managed to wake her up so they could get off. They stepped into the terminal, and spotted the whole team waiting for them, Catherine right up in front.

Catherine strode right up to her and hugged the younger woman, saying,

"Sara, I am so sorry, I just overreacted."

"It's okay. Apology accepted." Sara said, and then eased back.

"Catherine, I would like you to meet Carrie Beth Sidle."

"Hi Carrie, I'm Catherine." Catherine said, kneeling down next to Carrie.

"I know, momma told me bout you, Aunt Cath."

"Aunt?" Catherine breathed, looking up at Sara. She shrugged, and Catherine grinned, hugging Carrie.

Then, Sara felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Grissom staring her straight in the eyes and said,

"Are you really coming back, Sara?"

"Yeah. Me and Carrie are back to stay." Sara said, and Grissom hugged her tightly.

"Are, are you coming back to CSI, Sara?" Grissom asked softly, and Sara heard everyone around her hold their breath.

"I'm, not sure." Sara admitted, and everyone behind her let out their breath. Grissom drew her head back and said,

"Sara, if being here makes you miserable, then…"

"Gil, we'll talk later, Care-Bear's tired." Sara said, cutting him off and giving him a look. He understood and hefted Carrie up who began to drowse in his arms.

"Bye everyone!" Sara called softly, and the others waved as Sara put one arm around Gil's waist and the other one under Carrie, softly stroking her hair.

"We were both wrong." Sara murmured, and Gil looked at her.

"About what?"

"About what kind of parent you'd make. You rock, Gil."

"So do you. You were born to be a mother, Sara." He said, kissing her temple and Sara smiled, saying,

"Thanks Gil. Only you would know how much that means to me."

"And you are very welcome." Gil said as they climbed in the car. Sara cradled Carrie in her lap and linked hands with Gil across the car. When they pulled up at Grissom's townhouse, Sara carried Carrie up and Gil grinned, his heart filling with love as he watched the woman he loved and the child he loved together. When Carrie was asleep in her bed, Gil and Sara crawled into bed and Sara pulled out a book.

"What're you reading, Sara?" Gil asked, and Sara smiled, saying,

"It's called Twilight. It's the first book in a four-book series. I've read them all about 10 times, but I love to re-read them."

"Oh. What're they about?"

"Basically a teenage vampire love story, with danger and threats weaved into the plotline, and also a little competition for our main male character, in the form of another creature. That means it's got werewolves too. They made a movie out of Twilight."

"They did? I bet you already saw it, about 3 times."

"Actually 5, but you were close." Sara admitted, and Gil wrapped his arms around Sara, and she dropped the book.

"So, back to my earlier question, are you coming back to CSI?"

Sara thought about that for a moment.

--

Well, one more chapter to go!!! Review and let me know what you think should happen, or something like that, please! Thanks for reading and adios for now!!! Oh yeah, and how did you like my 'Twilight' addition?? I absolutely LOVE those books and ESPECIALLY the movie!!!! Adios for now! (For real this time! HA!)


	19. Storming And The End

Chapter 20 is up!!! LAST CHAPTER!!!

--

"Well, on the trip over here I gave it a lot of thought, and I really, honestly think that if I go back to being a CSI, I will self-destruct. I just can't bear it anymore, all the victims and the soulless murderers and rapists, it just killed me, Gil,"

"Shh, it's okay, Sara," Grissom soothed, as her voice had rose a little hysterically.

"And self-destruction is not an option, since I've Carrie, and I've got you back." Sara said, the last part coming out quietly.

"Yeah, I definitely do not want that," Grissom said, trying to lighten up the situation. It worked, because Sara smiled.

"There's the smile I wanted to see." Gil said quietly and kissed her softly. She smiled again and he eased back.

"So, what are you going to do, Sara?" He asked quietly, playing with a few strands of her hair.

"I was thinking about going back to school, getting a degree in something else, and then I can do that, whatever it may be." Sara said thoughtfully, and Grissom's arms tightened around her, and he said,

"What about Carrie?"

"Well, I figured that I could do most of it online, and the parts that I have to do in person I'll do during the day, so you can be with Carrie. Or I could just find a nanny or something I suppose." Sara said, weighing their options.

"I've got an idea." Gil said slowly, and Sara looked up at him, saying,

"What?"

"Well, I guess you didn't hear that Catherine was promoted to head of days, huh?

"No, I didn't! Good for her."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So, maybe Lindsey or Catherine'll watch Carrie for us whenever they can. Oh, and Warrick moved to days too, so he can help too."

"Do you think they will?"

"Yeah they will," Gil chuckled. "Carrie's got them all wrapped around her little finger. They all just adore her; they think she's the cutest thing ever."

"That's good." Sara said softly, laughter in her voice too.

"Oh, Sara, I missed you," Gil whispered, pulling Sara closer.

"I missed you too, Gil," Sara murmured and snuggled closer to him.

--

The next thing they both knew, it was morning. Sara woke to the bright flash and thunder breaking through the windows and heard a groan and felt Gil shift under her a little, to pull her closer.

BOOM! The thunder cracked, and both Sara and Gil jumped a little. They both looked at each other and laughed, with Sara saying,

"Who's afraid of the big bad storm?

"Apparently we are!" Gil said, still chuckling.

"I'm surprised Carrie isn't up yet," Sara mused, and Gil kissed her and said,

"Don't question it, just be grateful for it."

"Yeah, okay." Sara said sarcastically and Gil smiled.

Just then, the door creaked open and a trembling voice said,

"Mommy? I'm scared." Sara was up in a flash just as the lighting struck and the thunder rolled again. She held up her arms and like a bullet Carrie was in them, sobbing hard while Sara stroked the back of her head.

"It's okay, baby, you're safe. I've got you, mommy's got you and the bad, bad lightning and thunder isn't going to get you."

"It won't?" Carrie's scared voice asked, and Gil said,

"No. It won't dare, because I'll arrest it!" A scared giggle erupted from Carrie and Sara lay back down next to Gil and snuggled close to Gil, so that Carrie was trapped between them, but not stiflingly. Carrie snuggled next to them both, but she was still trembling.

Sara kept stroking her hair and Gil rubbed her back to help her to calm down. Sure enough, soon her soft snores were heard, and they knew she was asleep. Sara stopped stroking her hair but left her hand on Carrie's head. Gil stopped stroking her back but left it on her back, just in case she woke up and was scared again. The storm seemed to have calmed, but Sara and Gil continued to stare into each other's eyes, just loving the company of each other and the small miracle between them. Sara then twitched a smile, and Gil smiled back at her. One thought was running through their minds:

_Sometimes it's simply enough to be loved by another person, and it's more than you deserve when two people love you unconditionally, no matter what._

--

Kinda short, I know, and I am soooo sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else. I thought the storm would be a nice, lasting touch, with Carrie getting scared and all that. I hope you enjoyed my story, and thank you soooo much for reading!! Review and let me know if you liked how I ended it or not, and what I did wrong. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Adios, me amigos!


End file.
